Fórmula Inexistente
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não se encaixava em nenhum dos rótulos. Tinha medo e muitas dúvidas. Afinal, como é que alguém era gay? Tributos do orgulho PRIDE do Need for Fic. Yaoi, Au, Radamanthys e Valentine.


**FÓRMULA INEXISTENTE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria:[Tributo] Férias, pra que te quero? 2018, [Tributo] Otaku Queer Pride, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys e Valentine, AU, Yaoi.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional moderado

Classificação: R

Capítulos: oneshot

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Não se encaixava em nenhum dos rótulos. Tinha medo e muitas dúvidas. Afinal, como é que alguém era gay?

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Item: 6/07 (carro quebrado)

 **FÓRMULA INEXISTENTE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Só faltava mesmo nevar!

Valentine revirou os olhos enquanto tentava fazer o celular funcionar. Sabia que não deveria ter confiado no carro emprestado pelo colega de faculdade!

Tudo bem que a distância de Hamilton, cidade na província de Ontario, no Canadá, para Toronto, não era tão grande, mas estava simplesmente nevando! Em dias normais, levava-se cerca de uma hora para percorrer os quase 80 quilômetros de distância devido ao tráfego geralmente de boa fluidez.

Já passara por ali de carro várias vezes, pois costumava ir a Toronto visitar seus pais adotivos. Valentine era natural do Chipre, mas devido a problemas variados, seus pais haviam ido tentar a vida no Canadá e, infelizmente, haviam morrido justamente num acidente de carro durante uma tempestade de neve quando Valentine ainda era um rapazinho de três anos.

Para sorte do ruivo de profundos olhos verdes, a família canadense que o adotara sempre quisera filhos e eram os patrões de seu pai no comércio de veículos automotores. Tivera uma boa vida e sentia-se muito grato por ter tido uma ótima educação e recebido os melhores cuidados.

A decisão de ir estudar em Mohawk, uma prestigiosa instituição de ensino fora de Toronto, adviera da ideia de Valentine de se tonar mais independente, pois seus pais adotivos eram bem mais velhos que seus pais biológicos e basicamente não queriam deixar o cipriota sequer viajar de férias, quanto mais estudar em outro lugar! Havia ótimas faculdades em Toronto, uma megalópole incrível, mas Valentine queria realmente ficar mais livre, ter mais tempo para si, como todo jovem que se prepara para a idade adulta.

Não, não era apenas esse o motivo.

Valentine tinha medo do que seus pais fariam se descobrissem que ele, o único filho deles, era homossexual. O ruivo suspirou ao pensar no quanto se debatera negando sua natureza, no quanto sofrera e chorara ao descobrir que garotas não eram seu ideal de relacionamento e que os rapazes o faziam arrepiar-se inteiro. Tinha tanta coisa que gostaria de falar para seus pais, mas os dois, de outra geração, talvez jamais compreendessem.

Sequer tentara, apenas escolhera ir para longe, para tentar encontrar sua alma perdida num mar de medo e dúvidas.

O que faria? Como se relacionaria com alguém? Já era um sujeito calado e tímido por natureza e ainda por cima, gay? Não se via rebolativo e colorido por todos os lados como via muitos fazerem. Não sabia ao certo como deveria ser! Era um sujeitinho discreto, calmo, que adorava ler e que só queria ser feliz, mas como encontrar o equilíbrio quando não havia com quem falar, nem filmes, músicas, livros detalhados o bastante para se informar direito? O que encontrava eram romances cheios de sexo e... Nem sabia se iria algum dia fazer sexo. Tinha medo de pesquisar e verem seu histórico de internet, tinha medo de perguntar e se afastarem dele.

A profunda solidão de quem não fazia parte da imensa maioria heterossexual e dona do mundo! Também não conseguia se encaixar no mundo gay. Era um sujeito que não sabia par aonde ir e nem o que fazer. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Sozinho. Estava irremediavelmente sozinho e ninguém conseguiria entender!

Sentia medo. Sim, era homossexual! Deu-se conta, no meio da neve, no meio de uma estrada, que jamais teria uma linda esposa, talvez um lindo marido... Não ia conseguir ir pelo caminho de que estava tudo bem, fingir amar uma garota, casar e negar sua alma, seu espírito. Não ia ser tão cruel consigo mesmo e nem transformar a vida de outra pessoa numa mentira.

Talvez encontrasse alguém, um sujeito bom e compreensivo que o ajudasse... De preferência um que pudesse ser seu par e não precisasse ir a barzinhos gays cheios de gente sem querer compromisso. Era jovem, mas não queria apenas fazer sexo. Era inseguro, cheio de traumas e queria... Alguém especial.

"Como se eu fosse ter essa sorte."

Aos vinte anos de idade, estava bem satisfeito com a ideia de poder morar num belo apartamento com mais dois colegas de faculdade e ter a liberdade com que sempre sonhara, mas nem mesmo esses colegas sabiam, sequer imaginavam.

Valentine vigiava seu jeito de falar com medo de dar alguma "bandeira". Até tentara frequentar um ou outro bar gay, mas não se sentira pertencente a nenhum lugar que conhecera pois não se via tirando a camisa, rebolando num palco ou curtinho as divas pop Beyoncé e Lady Gaga. Gostava de música clássica, de rock pesado também, preferiria roupas discretas se lhe dessem a opção e nem pensar em usar maquiagem.

O engraçado é que achava alguns desses homens, os tais que chamavam de efeminados, bem bonitos e sensuais. Apenas não se identificava com o tipo. Também não se via barbudo, peludo, com roupas de couro como aparecia em alguns filmes.

O que diabos ele era? Quem era? Como era ser homossexual? O que esperavam dele? Era o cabelo? O jeito de andar, de falar? O que escolher para si para se encaixar?

O debate interno que Valentine tinha todas as vezes que o convidavam para curtir a vida e isso sempre envolvia garotas, bebida e música.

O cipriota suspirou, de novo, vendo que não havia mesmo sinal no celular. Eram cinco da tarde e, devido ao inverno, estava bem mais escuro que o normal. Verificou o pisca alerta e se amaldiçoou por não ter ido de transporte público! O ônibus saía da Union Station Bus Terminal a cada trinta minutos e era até mais rápido, cerca de cinquenta minutos, ou seja, dez minutos a menos que ir de carro.

Revirou os olhos um tanto preocupado que os pais estivessem à sua espera sem saber o que acontecera. Virou a chave novamente e obteve o mesmo resultado de antes, o carro não ligava! Pelo menos estava equipado com pneus de neve, como era regra no inverno. Bem, que diferença fazia se não podia andar?

Aquela coisa simplesmente parara de funcionar! Ao menos o aquecimento ainda estava bom, mas por quanto tempo? Morrer congelado no meio de uma estrada não estava nos seus planos.

Não havia muito movimento. Admoestou-se por não ter sido mais previdente e verificado melhor o carro. Quanto tempo até alguém acha-lo por ali? Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Estava com medo.

O zunido do vento do lado de fora avisava que a neve não ia parar de cair e a temperatura mantida com o motor em funcionamento não poderia durar para sempre.

"Só quero ir pra casa." Valentine falou em voz baixa, desanimado e depois de mais uma hora esperando, cochilou.

Mais meia hora iria transcorrer até que luzes vermelhas e azuis rebrilhassem no espelho retrovisor do carro já branco de neve.

"Wyvern reportando carro parado na Queen's Elizabeth Highway. Verificação em andamento." O policial fardado com cabelos loiros escondidos no quepe, luvas pretas e olhar resoluto saiu da viatura e foi andando devagar. Estava frio. Observou por alguns momentos e percebeu que havia alguém dentro do carro. Deu batidinhas no vidro e nada aconteceu.

"Possível hipotermia. Fiquem à postos." Radamanthys insistiu e bateu mais forte. Não havia luz dentro do carro, já estava escuro, ventava.

Um barulho ao longe e Valentine parecia não querer voltar. O aquecimento principiava a falhar. Estava cada vez mais frio. Mais barulho. Abriu os olhos verdes vendo os vidros dianteiros brancos de neve. Respirou o ar já um tanto frio e tremeu. Levou alguns momentos para conseguir distinguir que havia alguém lá fora, uma lanterna. Destravou as portas e observou enquanto a porta se abria.

"Sargento Wyvern. Polícia de Hamilton, Ontario. Está tudo bem, er, senhor?" Os cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros o confundiram um pouco. O rosto iluminado pela lanterna era bonito, traços finos encimados por olhos verdes cheios de tensão.

A voz era firme e Valentine estremeceu novamente. Estava com frio. "O carro parou de funcionar." Murmurou sentindo-se frágil.

"Necessito reboque para carro e uma ambulância. Condutor de veículo exposto ao frio. Não faço ideia dos danos." A voz forte e preocupada de Radamanthys de Wyvern. Policial por vocação, um homem que se dedicava a cuidar de outros. "Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou ao que lhe parecia um rapaz ruivo.

"Ah, sim... Valentine. Valentine de Harpia. Eu moro em Hamilton, estava indo visitar meus pais em Toronto e esse carro não quis mais funcionar." Os dentes tiritaram. Estava muito frio.

"Venha comigo. A viatura está mais quente. Consegue andar?" Radamanthys era um policial excelente e com anos de experiência, mas algo na aparência frágil do rapaz o fez sentir-se estranho.

"Claro!" Valentine saiu do carro todo senhor de si e a mente escureceu imediatamente. Subestimara o frio e a fome. Estava fraco.

"Sei." Radamanthys o segurou com rapidez deixando a lanterna pender do cordão amarrado ao ombro forte. "Que tal eu cuidar disso ao meu modo? Mais dois minutos e estará melhor."

O estalido do rádio de comunicação do policial prenunciou mensagens.

"Sargento Wyvern, houve um problema no acesso principal de Hamilton e London. Vamos demorar mais de uma hora ainda. É muito grave? Quer que tentemos um helicóptero?" A voz era firme e profissional.

"Eu aguento." Valentine sussurrou com a tez alva ficando mais azulada com o frio.

"Eu vou levar o motorista na minha viatura. Não há impedimentos para Toronto, presumo?" Sem parecer se esforçar, pegou Valentine no colo como se ele fosse uma pena. Ajudava o fato de que Wyvern era uns dez centímetros mais alto e muito mais forte.

"Ei!" Valentine ia reclamar, mas reparou no chão coberto de neve, nos sapatos impróprios que usava e nas pesadas botas de neve do policial e sossegou.

"Depois você dá queixa por assédio sexual. Agora apenas fique quieto." Radamanthys caminhou a curta distância até a viatura e abriu a porta de trás. Um calor agradável emanou de lá e depositou Valentine no chão. "Entre, tem café quente na garrafa térmica e umas duas barras de cereal na caixa aí ao lado." Radamanthys fechou a porta e foi para a frente da viatura, acomodando-se para dirigir. "Sargento Wyvern em direção a Toronto." Forneceu o tipo do carro de Valentine, a placa e onde ele estava para o reboque.

"Er, obrigado." Valentine comentou enquanto observava o carro bem equipado.

"De nada. Proteger e servir." Um celular tocou e Radamanthys colocou no viva voz. "Radamanthys. O que foi, Sylphid?"

"Estamos terminando de organizar o baile de primavera e gostaríamos de saber se vai levar algum namorado, ou amigo." Sylphid era um dos membros do comitê de festas da delegacia de Radamanthys.

"Não, eu vou sozinho. Meu relacionamento com Queen acabou há dois meses. Não falei nada para não criar um clima no trabalho. Ele deve estar com o Gordon, da 17ª Delegacia. Ah, Ayacos pediu para avisar que sua esposa, Violate, está no último mês de gestação e talvez não possa comparecer." Sorriu de maneira calma. Gostava dos amigos do distrito.

"Você é gay?" Valentine perguntou sem raciocinar muito e viu o olhar do loiro estreitar.

"Isso não é apropriado. Por favor, cubra-se com a manta embaixo do banco do passageiro. Resgates na neve não são incomuns. O carro é bem equipado. Chegaremos logo." Wyvern suspirou. Não tinha problemas em ser homossexual. Não haviam negado a ele promoções nem acesso a nada em sua vida por ser homossexual. Sabia que não era assim em muitos lugares. Viera da Inglaterra após uma terrível desilusão amorosa com Minos, seu amor da adolescência e se estabelecera em Hamilton, Ontario, um lugar evoluído e que agora amava. O Canadá era um ótimo país. Com todos os defeitos e qualidades de qualquer país gigantesco.

O inverno no Canadá podia ser apavorante para muitos, por exemplo, mas Wyvern viera de um país, sua amada e inesquecível Inglaterra, onde também havia invernos rigorosos.

"Eu, desculpe, saiu sem querer, eu... Vou ficar calado." Valentine sentiu-se corar e rilhou os dentes. Não era bom conversando. Tinha algumas dificuldades em lidar com as pessoas. Queria desesperadamente conversar a respeito de ser gay com alguém e um policial parecia uma boa ideia.

Wyvern ponderou se o rapazote estava sob influência de alguma droga, talvez álcool. Ele parecia tão confuso. "O que aconteceu com você? Parece tão... Perdido." Dirigia pela ótima estrada com redobrada atenção. Tinha prática, o carro era ótimo, mas era neve e estava escuro.

"Nunca mais vamos nos ver, não é mesmo? Você só vai me levar até Toronto e acabou?" Valentine falou baixinho. Sentia tanta necessidade de se conectar a alguém.

"Depende. Você precisa de ajuda?" Radamanthys tinha vinte e seis anos e já passara por muita coisa em sua vida. O rapaz ali não parecia muito mais velho que um adolescente, parecia agoniado com alguma coisa.

"Não. Quer dizer. Sim. É que... Como é que a gente é gay?" Valentine estava tão cansado de não saber o que sentir, como falar, como se comportar. "Desculpe, mas você é o único gay que eu conheço no momento e eu... Eu estou, eu sou, não sei." Mordeu os lábios com os olhos cheios de sentimentos confusos, de medo, de dúvidas e de falta de amparo.

"Está tudo bem. Apenas tome o café e coma uma barra de cereal. Vou deixar você na casa de seus pais e amanhã, depois que tiver descansado, me telefone." Tirou um cartão de uma caixa no painel e passou para Valentine. "Meu nome é Radamanthys de Wyvern, sou inglês de nascimento, gay de nascimento e você vai ficar bem." Um meio sorriso. A luz que vira nos olhos verdes era impressionante. Apenas um jovem assustado. Tentaria ajudar, não sabia como, mas o rapaz parecia tão... sozinho.

"Você não me acha esquisito? Eu não deveria ser feminino, usar saltos, maquiagem, ou ser machão e usar roupas de couro ou... Eu não sei lidar com isso!" Havia desespero na voz do rapaz ruivo.

"Não há fórmulas. Não há um tipo único. Há você e sua alma. Você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos conversar, mas amanhã. Por hoje, apenas descanse. Certo?" Proteger e servir. Se aquele rapazinho precisava de mais atenção, iria dar a ele. Sem falar que o rosto inocente, os ruivos cabelos e o jeito perdido deixavam Radamanthys... Sem fala. Lindo. Ele era lindo. Depois. Cuidaria dele, depois.

Dez anos haviam se passado.

Valentine era agora um homem feliz de trinta anos, uma carreira fantástica, seguro de si, sem medo de ser quem era e muito orgulhoso de tudo que conquistara ao longo do anos. Passeava com Angel, seu filho lindo de 5 anos, ruivo e de belos olhos verdes no comecinho do outono. O frio incomodava um pouco, mas ainda não o suficiente.

"Ei, Angel, vamos levar um cachecol novo para o seu papai? Ele tem rondas a fazer esta noite."

"Sim, pai. Papai Wyvern precisa de café, barra de cereal e cachecol!" O garoto falou tudo aquilo enquanto entrava numa loja bonita no Eaton Centre, o melhor e maior shopping de Toronto, segurando-se nas mãos firmes de seu pai.

Valentine riu. "Sim, todos nós precisamos de café, barra de cereal e cachecol!" Não havia um tipo único de família, não havia um tipo único de ser homossexual. Valentine aprendera sobre ser único, especial, importante e ele mesmo.

O que mais importava era o amor e, desde que ficara preso num carro que não queria funcionar, no meio de muita neve, Valentine aprendera que o amor podia aparecer de todas as formas, inclusive vestido de policial oferecendo café e barra de cereal.


End file.
